


【斑柱】在此绽放

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️片段设定，斑柱甜车





	【斑柱】在此绽放

“呼…空气也很清新，阳光也变得温暖了！斑，是春天来了噢！”  
“柱间你这家伙…怎么还像个小孩子一样，四季更替你见的少吗？”  
“哎…不一样哟，这次。这是千手和宇智波同盟以来第一个春天…自然意义是不同的。往年这个时候，族内都是在筹集交战要使用的物资，谁又会有闲心去欣赏这样的美景呢…而且啊…这可是我和斑可以手牵着手一起共赏的第一个春季⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎，一定会很难忘吧…”  
斑总是对柱间不分场合的直球没有办法，只能转移注意到其他地方。  
（这家伙怎么就能这样毫无顾忌的说出让人不自在的话呢…）  
“这棵树…是樱花树吧？看起来很古老了，都到这个月份了还没有开花…”  
“嗯…从母亲大人还在人世的时候，它就在那里了。幼时我记得它的花期总是特别长…父亲大人也总是会在那段时间不部署我和弟弟们的任务，这样母亲就能带着我们四个孩子一起在树下赏花了…现在想来，真是很美好的回忆…如今母亲大人他们都不在了，还好我身边还有你和扉间！”  
“柱间…如果它还能开花，我们就一起来赏花吧。”  
“咦？变得超坦率啊斑！那择日不如撞日，我们现在就一起赏花吧！”  
“喂！现在怎么？！”  
树身轻轻地摇晃着，在木遁的力量下，枯哑的树枝仿佛又回到了往昔…开花了…  
斑看着树下的柱间带着温柔的笑意注视着自己，只觉得心中某处都变得炙热而柔软…  
（既然树开花了…）  
“柱间！你也为我绽放吧…”

在柱间没反应过来，斑便将他轻轻压倒在了树下…  
“斑？！你不是想在这里做那种事吧！不可以！这棵树下对我来说太过头了！”  
“嘘…柱间…就要在这里，在你记忆里充满爱的地方，我想要你的爱，也想给予你新的爱…”  
（明明自己也会打超过分的直球…）  
柱间放弃了和他分辩…只觉得有些时候斑总是特别的强势和让人不能抵御。  
——————  
唇舌交缠间，斑顺利地摸到了柱间的衣带。很快就让他身下这个男人强健美丽的上身展现在眼前…麦色而健康，不带有一丝的女气，这是一具充斥着力量与美的肉体。  
“柱间…柱间…”斑离开了他恋恋不舍的唇齿，顺着脖颈向下亲吻，一路留下了爱意的水痕…（可惜无法在他身上留下更多痕迹了）  
而在斑沉迷于疼爱柱间胸前的两颗果实，吮吸轻咬发出让人面热的水声时，柱间也毫不客气地解开了身上这个男人的腰带，伸手握住了斑的炙热，便开始慷慨的侍奉，从上端到两侧有力却不失温柔的抚摸着。  
“唔！柱间，就是这样！你做的很好…”  
正被柱间有技巧的抚摸弄得更加心猿意马时，斑瞥见了这个男人得意的笑容…  
（很好！）  
斑立马放弃了准备慢慢调情的打算，毕竟和这个男人，床上和战场没什么区别。低头含住了身下人的激动，斑无视柱间有些为难的挣扎，手唇并用地疼爱着它，从纹理到血管，细致又温柔地舔吻着柱身，又在柱间习惯这种温情时，狠狠将它吞到了喉部深处！  
这种磨人的操作下，柱间无法控制的绷紧了一双长腿…手指缠绕抓紧着斑桀骜的长发，不断哼出难耐的低吟。  
“斑…斑！可以了，快点放开！呜…不要再用舌头，啊！”  
听到斑的呼唤，柱间迷茫中抬起头便看到那个男人带着极度性感的笑意，用舌尖轻轻舔弄着尖端的沟壑…两人的双目咋一对上，斑便又是一个深喉。  
“啊！唔…”柱间无法控制心脏的狂跳，霎那间交付了自己的精华，随后爱人仿佛食用美味的吞咽声更是让他无法控制的脸红。  
但斑可不会给身下男人喘息的机会，他趁柱间还沉浸在刚刚到来的高潮中时，强势地分开了他的长腿并将它折叠成了方便自己下一步动作的羞耻样子…  
（真是好风景…但无论是散落的花瓣，还是轻拂的春风，都不上眼前这片好风景。）  
斑不顾柱间挣扎和劝阻，将他的长腿敞得更开，这样就可以看到自己最想采摘的地方了…  
“不要这样！！”一遍遍的劝阻也阻挡不了宇智波斑想做的事情…舌头精确地舔舐着炙热的内壁，一点点将它舔得更软更湿润。斑一边观察柱间的反应，一边更加卖力的舔弄使他更有感觉的部位，当然手也没有忘记再次照顾起又激动起来的小柱间…

柱间看着片片落樱，思绪越来越混乱迷离。（真是拿那个男人没办法啊…但真是个温柔的男人…）  
“可以了吗…柱间…”斑的声线尽是难以忍耐的急迫。  
“嗯……来吧斑，我也等你很久了…”  
“唔！！”两人一同发出了喘息，斑立刻将柱间的长腿分开到腰侧，而柱间也十分配合的将腿环绕到了斑的身后…  
随之而来的就是无休无止的爱与缠绵…斑觉得自己无法停止的想要感受柱间，插入就想永远停留在那片炽热包容的地方不舍得离开，所以一次又一次，短暂的抽离总伴随着更深更用力的进入。  
柱间此刻也在斑的努力下完全进入了状态，他毫不收敛地喘息和呻吟让两个人都更加激动起来。  
“柱间！和我一起起舞吧！”  
“呜！啊～”随着最后数十下激烈的撞击，斑终于也在柱间体内留下了印记…

呼…呼…随着恋人间的爱潮终于平息下来，这片树荫下又恢复到了静谧祥和的状态…

柱间牢牢环抱住还压在自己身上的斑，心下决定待会一定要理论一下这个男人放肆的行为。  
“柱间…柱间…我能让你记起当初的爱吗？即使已经失去了很多无可挽回的东西…我也希望你能够获得新的爱…这棵樱花树会成为新的记忆和见证。”  
“斑…我真拿你没办法，你一点也不了解自己说的话有多动听吧…狡猾的男人！”  
“从我说要和你一起赏花开始…这里就已经是新的回忆地了！还有…我已经为你绽放了吧！！”  
看着身下又露出让自己招架不住的温柔笑容的男人，斑才发现刚才的一番动静使得树枝上绽放的花瓣很多都无声的落在了柱间发间…绽放吗…  
“柱间…我爱你…”


End file.
